


The Easy Ones

by craftingkatie



Series: Swallowed By The New [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkatie/pseuds/craftingkatie
Summary: A series of one-shots around the theme "You can't just love the easy ones"Based on the song "The Easy Ones" by Glen Phillips.Chapter one: Matt/Darcy





	1. Matt/Darcy--You can’t just love the easy ones

**Author's Note:**

> I have this problem where I write a million words and hate how long it takes me and how deep it drags me. I'm going to try and write quick glimpses into relationships that aren't easy but are very fulfilling.
> 
> First off, my favorite Matt Murdock with Darcy. If you want, you can read this as a continuation of Baptistina.

Matt Murdock creeps into Darcy’s apartment like the creepy creeping thing he is.

“Matt, I swear to Thor that had better be you rummaging for my good booze because I’m about to run out there screaming with my bat,” Darcy says quietly from her hideout in her closet.

“It’s me and I was going for the cookies, not the booze.” He says, much louder than her quiet alarm. “Join me?” He hears her put the taser back in her bag and decides that's acquiescence. 

The smell of lemons and rosemary overtakes his sense as she approaches the tiny kitchen nook. “I can’t believe you crept in here to scare a year off my life and pilfer my baked goods.”

“I can’t believe you made these and weren’t going to share.” Matt gripes right back. 

“Well, somebody chose to go out and play caped crusaders without telling me where he was going.” She hummed and tapped her chin as if in deep thought. “I wonder....who could that have been?”

He freezes and his face closes down. He’s never completely open with her, even in sleep he wears tension like a cowl. But what had been an easy going, almost relaxed face is now heavily shuttered. Darcy takes a step back, physically retreating from the invisible wall he’s now built between them.

Matt carefully puts the cookie tin down on the counter. “You know I’m needed. I’ve never tried to pretend otherwise.”

“Dude, of course you’re needed. That’s not...” She notices he is favoring his side. “Are you hurt? Crap, Matt, are you dripping blood in my kitchen?”

His face tilts as he considers. “I might be.”

“Dammit, Matt. I accept that you’ve got a hero complex. I accept that you can help balance the scales of justice, blah blah freakin’ blah.” She huffs a breath as she pushes past him to the Kitchen First Aid Kit (because, with Matt, you needed one in every room you had.) “What I don’t accept is you coming in bleeding and pretend you’re fine. I need to know when you go out, not to keep a leash on you but so that I can have the damn bandages waiting.”

Darcy pulls out a wad of gauze and pretends she can’t feel the prickle of tears at the corner of her eyes. “Do I need to call Claire?”

“No,” He relaxes an inch. “It’s not that bad.” She approaches him slowly, pulls at the hem of his sweater to reveal a long cut.

“I swear if you say it’s just a flesh wound, I will stab you with my spatula. What the hell happened?” She prods at the flesh gently. It’s not very deep but it has covered the surrounding skin in the warm red of fresh blood. 

“Dodged a knife. Must not have dodged quick enough.” The slight hitch in her breath has him closing his eyes against the guilt. “Don’t. Don’t cry, Darce. I didn’t even feel it.”

“I get to cry, Murdock. I get to care.” Darcy punches his left shoulder, up far enough from the wound she feels confident it won’t injure anything further. “Why do you make it so hard to love you?”

“It’s my stunning personality.” He snarks. “I’m sorry, Darce. I shouldn't... I’ll try to be more open. It’s just-”

“Force of habit, I know. Sit your ass down and try not to get any more blood in my apartment.”

 


	2. Jane/Darcy--It'll all become clear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Jane

Darcy Lewis fell in love like the old leaky faucet in the back of their lab space. One day she was just there, existing around the whirlwind that was Jane Foster, ready to be on at a moments notice as they drove around chasing stars. The next, she was stuck in love like the oddly permanent rust stain that had eaten its way into the sink while they worked. 

It was the kind of thing that once you noticed, it was hard to ignore. 

Love squeezed at her heart when she found Jane propped up next to the dry erase board with half a pop-tart still balanced in her hand. It tripped up her witty tongue when Jane looked at her just so, admiration clear on her features. Extra churros jumped in her take out orders because Love reminded her Jane had a strong affinity for the sugary treats. (Extra fruit and veggies jumped in her shopping basket because Jane may enjoy a good sugary treat, but their diet was hell on the body and Love had her wanting Jane to remain bright and bushy-tailed.)

The funny thing about Love is that all too often, Doubt is its ever-present bedfellow. 

Doubt told her that loving her boss, loving the woman who held the paper that said whether she had enough credits to graduate or not, was the worst sort of folly. Doubt remembered the many times Jane had dissed romantic plots as frivolous and unnecessary. Darcy and Doubt both knew that loving Jane Foster would never be easy. There were so many roadblocks in the way of any happily ever after. 

But then there were the days when they sat next to one another on the roof, the dry breeze blowing their hair about as they discussed their lives before college, before knowledge had elevated or isolated them from their family and peers. Jane’s family had pushed for a medical degree, with more money and more prestige to barter about in their high falutin’ circles. Darcy’s family hadn’t understood why she would want to leave the family home. It wasn’t that they necessarily thought she should marry, settle down, and have a passel of babies... But, well, her momma wasn’t getting any younger and grandbabies were a guaranteed source of love in one’s old age. Both women had run as fast as they could to higher education. 

Jane’s words wrapped their way around Darcy’s heart and her smile brightened the dimming evening light. They lay back as the sky darkened to take in the flickering stars and Jane grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers as she shared an old wives tale about a certain cluster of stars.

It wouldn’t be easy to love Jane Foster, but Darcy was willing to fight her way through in honor of churros, and the stars, and Jane Foster’s hand wrapped in hers.

 


End file.
